Trainers of Destiny
by Diversify
Summary: What happens when a new trainer gets stuck with a Mew of all things as his starter pokemon? A journey full of adventure, with danger, remembrances, and misery at every corner.


Summary-What happens when a new trainer gets stuck with a Mew of all things as his starter pokemon? A journey full of adventure, with danger, remembrances, and misery at every corner. In such a world, the main characters only have themselves, and their close ones, to count on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Angel Beats, or whatever other anime this fic mentions.

Special thanks to Ysavvryl and his fic "Clichestorm" for inspiring this fic. To anyone who have yet to read it, read it. It's amazing.

* * *

><p>A young teenager with a headful of light blue hair yawned as he woke up from his 8 hour slumber. He was relatively tall, about 5'6 at 13 years of age. A slightly tanned hand raised to his head, running it through the spiky and untamed hair. Outside his window on the second floor, a flock of Pidgeys flew by, intent on getting their morning meal. Stretching his body out, a distinct crack was heard from his joints. Getting up to change, he stumbled over to his closet, grabbing a light green sleeveless hoodie and a pair of regular jeans, he wore them over the existing yellow T-shirt and boxers. Once he finished wearing the clothes, he made a turn to the door. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, his eyes wandered over to a large photo.<p>

On it were four figures. The two taller ones had their hands placed on the two smaller figures, everyone with a wide grin. In the background was a waterfall with Staryu lazily lying on the shore, Magikarp jumping around aimlessly, and a school of Goldeen flying over the waterfall. However, his eyes wandered over to the four humans that were in the center, specifically the two smaller ones. One of them was clearly his younger self, frowning up at the camera. It was the second, however, that caught his gaze. The person had a cheerful look on her face, and just one look at her face would've made you smile. She had large eyes, with dark brown irises. Her hair inherited the brownish-black of their father, and it cascaded to the midsection of her back. Anyone could see that she would've grown up to be a stunning woman, rivaling that of models and singers. It was to this visage that he found himself drawn to, and soon. The time began flying by, and the minute hand on the wall clock seemed to be going by seconds. Before the needle managed to do a full rotation, however, his bedroom door opened up, revealing a brown-haired man in his late forties. He was not considered tall, being only 5'8, nor intimidating in body size. However, his presence invoked a sense of helplessness, a trait gained from decades of experience participating in Pokemon battling. However, upon seeing his son, his mouth's edges turned downward into a frown unbefitting of his image.

He walked up to his son and spoke, "She would have been proud to have you as her brother, you know."

His son looked towards him and tried to joke, "More likely than not, she would have shouted and demanded to go on a journey as well."

His father sadly chuckled and spoke, "Yeah..."

They both stared at the picture for a few moments, neither uttering a single word, thinking about the person in question. After a while, the father stood up and said, "Breakfast is ready. Come down when you feel like it."

He walked to the bedroom door, and placed his callused hand on the doorknob. As he left, he attempted to make one last joke,

"Your mom will cook you alive if you were late for the appointment with the Professor, so try to come on time, alright?"

His only response was a subdued laugh from the blue-haired teen.

* * *

><p>After a while, the teen eventually left the bedroom heading towards the bathroom. After doing the daily routine, he left the bathroom feeling refreshed, and walked down the oak staircase at a leisurely pace. Midway, he smelled the most wonderful smell of mom-made bacon and fried eggs. Rushing over, he spotted his plate the second he entered the dining room, piled high with strips of bacon, two omelets, and a slice of toast, along with some milk (which he usually doesn't drink, but seeing as its the first day of his journey, he tolerated it). Dropping down, he began shoveling down food at an impossible pace with a grin on his face, the polar opposite of what he was before. His mom looked over from the pan and scolded,<p>

"Jasper, slow down a notch, you're going to choke!"

He looked up briefly, and then returned to eating, at the same pace as before. Shaking her head in amusement, she returned to what she was doing before. The oldest male in the house chuckled, saying, "You never have been able to teach him eating habits."

She light-heartedly replied, "Like you have been able to teach him how to fish?"

The father instantly paled, recalling the situation, and the other two people in the house laughed at his expression. The great Tristan of the Elite Four, getting flung into a creek by a Magikarp-themed fishing pole, while a 9 year old points and laughs at his father's demise.

After the hearty laugh, the breakfast was finished with relative silence. Once finishing, however, Selene began fussing over the preparations for Jasper's journey, holding a long list meticulously while ordering both males around the house, gathering clothes, a compass, a map of Kanto, a durable canteen, solar-battery flashlight, food for the route to Pewter, and some money. After several minutes of searching and organizing, the items were finally packed, and Jasper headed out the door with a smile.

Selene looked over to Tristan and asked him, "Think he'll be alright?"

Her husband closed his eyes briefly, and said, "He's going to be just fine. Now, wasn't Sally's family supposed to come over in 15 minutes?"

Selene's eyes widened, and without saying a word, rushed to the kitchen. A large amount of movement soon ensued inside, ending with the oven door slamming shut, and an exhausted woman sinking into a chair. Tristan sweat-dropped at the sequence of events that took place, which only took 5 minuted to complete. Verbally, he said,

"Wow, what's gotten into you?"

Selene looked up from her place on the table and said, "I promised Sally that I'd cook my soufflé for her, but with everything happening these days from you retiring to sending off our son on a journey, it just slipped my mind completely."

Just as Tristan opened his mouth to say a joke about it, the door opened up and their son poked his head inside, "How do I get to Pallet from here?"

Tristan pointed to a paper on the table, and said, "You left the map on the table."

Jasper smacked his forehead in exasperation and said, "So that was what I forgot, the map. 'kay, thanks dad! I'll be sure to visit when I get up to the Viridian Gym!"

Selene interjected, "Oh? And you won't come visit me at work?"

Her son laughed and hugged his mom, saying, "Don't worry, I'll come visit you. Even before Dad, if everything goes smoothly."

Selene hugged her son in return, then said, "Be safe then. Remember, don't do drugs and remain a virgin until your at least 18!"

A round of laughter and an exasperated cry of "MOM!" was heard.

After a few minutes, Jasper was on his bike to Professor Oak's lab. As he drove out of the city limits of Viridian, his thoughts wandered a bit,

'Sis, this journey is for you too. Wherever you are, I hope you can see everything I do. Just watch, I'll give you the show of a lifetime.'

* * *

><p>As he biked to Pallet Town, he saw many more Pokemon than what he was used to seeing back in Viridian. Sure, the occasional trainer passed by, be it to challenge the gym or to sightsee, and would release some Pokemon from their Pokeballs, but other than that and some Pidgeys, Pokemon were a much rarer sight in the city than in the forests of Kanto, which is why Jasper was currently admiring everything from the frightening Fearow looking for food to the timid Caterpie sharing a leaf with its buddies.<p>

The ride was relatively uneventful, though, and soon the trees started receding, revealing the quaint Pallet Town. As he biked into the town, he looked around, watching the slower tempo that the inhabitants lived on. The occasional corner store, and 2-story houses occupied the entire town. Suddenly, he realized something,

'Where exactly is Professor Oak's laboratory?'

Quickly dismounting, he looked around for someone to give him directions, when someone bumped into him. Jasper and the unknown person were both sent tumbling to the ground with an "oof".

Jasper was up first, and he looked to see who had crashed into him. A teenage girl, around 13 in age with white hair was slowly getting up shakily. Chivalry took over him, and he bent down to help the girl up. She said,

"Sorry for bumping into you, I'm trying to get somewhere, and its a few minutes from the deadline."

Jasper took a closer look at her. She was a bit on the short side, and wore a white hoodie and white pants, both matching her hair color. However, the most startling detail about her were her eyes, a warm amber-yellow pair.

She looked like she was about to run again, when Jasper asked, "Wait, do you know where is Professor Oak's laboratory?"

The girl looked over, surprised, "You're going to his lab too?"

Jasper nodded briefly, and the girl's face suddenly lit up, and she grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'll show you!"

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but he was sent flying, tethered to something by a single arm, as the girl ran at insane speeds, despite her small figure. Jasper watched as every single house he passed earlier came zooming by with an idle fascination. After 4 minutes of nonstop running, they skidded to a halt in front of a relatively large building. An excitement took over Jasper, and he barged his way in. The girl, however, looked a bit confused. She quickly rearranged her facial expression to look calm, despite having just ran here. Nevertheless, she followed him inside.

The first thing that they saw was an old man with tan skin, a few lines on his face, and graying short hair. He was hunched over something on a lab table, tinkering with a red item. Upon hearing the door open, he turned his head. Upon seeing the two, his face turned into an inviting smile.

"Welcome, youngsters, may I know your names?"

Jasper replied in a tone implying that he was trying to hide his excitement, "My name's Jasper. Jasper Stone."

Oak's eyes widened slightly, and asked, "Stone? Are you a part of the famous Stone family?"

Jasper's features took on one of slight irritation and replied, "Yes, my father's Tristan Stone and my mother is Selene Stone."

Oak, not noticing Jasper's change of attitude, said, "Ah, the offspring of a former Elite Four member and the CEO of RealFinance Corporation. How is your father doing nowadays? Last time I heard from him, he moved to Viridian City to settle down."

Jasper replied curtly, "They're both doing fine, thank you."

It was then that Oak realized something was off with his attitude. He turned over to the girl and asked, "Ah, sorry for neglecting you for so long. May I inquire as to what your name is?"

She replied in a soft tone completely opposite to her prior one, "Kanade...Tachibana."

The professor looked thoughtful, thinking, "Hmm, Tachibana...Tachibana...that name sounds familiar. Do you have any relatives that you think will know me?"

Kanade shook her head, saying, "No, sir. I was brought up by foster parents, I don't even know my parents' name."

The mood in the room sank, as Jasper looked over at Kanade with surprised eyes, but chose not to comment. After a few seconds, Oak said, "Well, depressing moments aside, I believe you two were here for your starters and other gear?"

Jasper and Kanade nodded, with the former much more eagerly than the latter.

"Well then, come this way."

Professor Oak walked over to a second, darker room, and pointed to three Pokeballs on a table, with a lab light shining on them.

Professor Oak chuckled, "A great setting for a potentially life-changing event, don't you think?"

Wordless, the two nodded. Oak then took the first red ball and threw it. A red light appeared, quickly forming into a green pokemon.

"This is Bulbasaur. A little on the clumsy side, but he is amazingly eager to try new things."

Bulbasaur's answer was to jump up and down on its short legs, as if to say "PICK ME PICK ME!", and tripped. Kanade giggled at the sight.

Oak then took a second ball, and opened it. A red beam appeared as well, eventually forming into a tiny Squirtle. It said its name twice, and cocked its upwards arrogantly.

Oak introduced it, "This is Squirtle. A little arrogant, but it is a loyal companion."

Then, he picked up the last ball, and opened it. A red light gleamed, then formed into a red-orange Pokemon with a flaming tail. It looked at the two and smiled hesitantly.

"This is Charmander. Pretty shy, but extremely playful once you get to know her."

Oak then placed the Pokeballs in front of the corresponding Pokemon, and said,

"Now, choose your Pokemon. Remember, this is a one-shot deal, so whatever choice you make is permanent. Now, ladies first."

Silently, she walked over and examined each of them, and looked a bit indecisive until Bulbasaur bit her finger lightly. She smiled, and said softly, "You and I will become best friends."

Oak and Jasper smiled lightly at the sight, as she clipped the Pokeball to her belt, and cradled the green Pokemon.

Jasper then walked up and looked at the two.

'Wow, they're both great Pokemon in their own right, and well cared for. Hm...'

Eventually, Jasper said, "I'll take Charmander."

The Charmander's face lit up and instantly tried to glomp onto Jasper with its tiny arms, with little success. Jasper smiled down at it, and clipped the Pokeball to his belt. Squirtle looked shocked briefly, but then adopted a "hmph" pose. Oak smiled apologetically at it, and returned it to its Pokeball. Then, he began his speech,

"With claiming a starter Pokemon, you are starting a journey to become a Pokemon Master. You will befriend many, humans and Pokemon alike. This journey will not only test your ability to trust and train Pokemon, but your mental capacity as well. Now, here are five Pokeballs to capture Pokemon. To capture one, you have to gain their trust, which usually consists of battling until the Pokemon faints. "

He handed the red-and-white Pokeballs to the two, and then continued, "Additionally, I'll give you two Pokedex's to help you identify Pokemon, and their movesets."

He picked up two red mechanical objects from the lab table, and handed them to the two. Then, he said,

"Give it a try. Learn what your Pokemon's background and movesets are."

Kanade looked at it, and then pointed it at Bulbasaur, hitting the button,

"_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. On its back grows a a green bulb, that gathers energy for the Pokemon. The bulb is also able to secrete nutrients with medicinal value."_

The Professor nodded, satisfied. Jasper then pointed his at Charmander. The Pokedex beeped for a few seconds, then said,

_"Mew, the New Species Pokemon. It grows microscopic pink fur around its body, and is rumored to be able to transform into any Pokemon possible, and use any move."_

The silence in the room was deafening.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, END!<br>AN- This is my first attempt to making a fic, not counting that Naruto one that I recently pulled off the air. As you can see, I am using the English names for Pokemon, yet some of my characters have Japanese names. This fic is taking place at the same time as Ash's journey, and will end with Jasper, Kanade, and whomever I decide to stick with them, going to the Indigo League Conference to battle Ash and the others. Oh, and I'm using a mixture of the game and anime universes, although mostly the anime one.

Pairings have been decided, but the plot is still largely open. Oh, and I need a beta for this chapter and ones to come. I won't update this story very frequently, since I'm doing this while I pass the time on the train, or right before bedtime on my phone. Maybe one chapter per 2 weeks. Please review, because I want to know if I have any grammar issues, or that I am rushing things too quickly, or whatnot.


End file.
